


Son of Odin, Son of...

by josephina_x



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies), Thor - Fandom
Genre: Adopted Children, Babies, Canon-Typical Violence, Could Be Canon, Derogatory Language, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Fantastic Racism, Frigga Feels, Frigga is not, Gen, Odin is evil, Odin's A+ Parenting, Parent Frigga, Pre-Thor (2011), Racism, Racist Language, The tags -- read them, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 04:20:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2568011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/josephina_x/pseuds/josephina_x
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Odin is a warmongering philanderer, and for some reason or another he dumps kids on Frigga whenever he comes back home. One of them is as sociopathic as he is. The other is a monster just like her.</p><p>Guess which one of them she likes best?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Son of Odin, Son of...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kadorienne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kadorienne/gifts).
  * Inspired by [If Thor Didn't Have Plot Shield](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2316206) by [Kadorienne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kadorienne/pseuds/Kadorienne). 



> ~*~*~*~*~*~
> 
> Author's Note: I wrote a thing. It's predicated on a couple other things.
> 
> One is [Chapter 21](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2316206/chapters/5708996) of Kadorienne's [If Thor Didn't Have Plot Shield](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2316206/), in which Asgardians and Jotun get brain scans by humans and it turns out that Jotun have empathy, morals, etc., while all Aesir are sociopaths. (Sorry, it's a lot cooler than it's sounds. If you like post-TDW Thor-bashing a little, or even a lot, go read that and the rest of her fic in its entirety. Like, right the f' now. It's fine; I'll wait. :) )
> 
> The other thing this is predicated on is [some comment ramblings with Kadorienne on said chapter](http://archiveofourown.org/comments/18068840), in which I muse over MCU!Thor parentage and she kindly reminds me that [myth!Thor is not Frigga's son](http://archiveofourown.org/comments/18069242), but rather the son of Odin and a goddess who is the personification of the Earth(/Midgard).
> 
> That bumped me from thinking about why half-Aesir (and presumably) half-Vanir MCU!Thor isn't shitted all over for being half-a-race-that-isn't-Aesir (since Aesir seem to think they're better than every other race out there), over to thinking that having Thor be, say, half-human instead would make a lot more sense, protecting-the-Earth-wise, with the way Thor's sentiments seem to run.
> 
> ...Except for the whole 'that must have totally sucked for Frigga' thing.
> 
> Things went downhill from there rather quickly, and I ended up banging out a comment-fic on the whole mess for Kadorienne. Because I had to get it out of my brain and it was all her fault.
> 
> It's compliant with [Chapter 21 of her spawning fic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2316206/chapters/5708996), and may even be compliant with MCU!canon, since they never actually come out and say that Frigga is Thor's bio-mom.
> 
> She read it and told me to post it on tumblr to share this thing more widely with fandom all around, so here ya go. [On tumblr](http://josephina-x.tumblr.com/post/101810330325/fic-son-of-odin-son-of-mcu-one-shot-complete), and on AO3 here. As-posted originally, with only one typo fix.
> 
> ~*~*~*~*~*~

~*~*~*~*~*~

Odin: "Here, wife." *dumps child in lap*

Frigga: "What is this?" *holds up blond boy*

Odin: "My son."

Frigga: "Wait, what?"

Odin: "Yeah. You were being a cow, so I went down to Midgard, had some fun. Met some crazy mortal woman, thought she was a god and was in charge of ruling the realm for me, hah! She knew how to have a good time, though. Had a lot of sex, slaughtered us some mortals real good. Didn't nag me even once about all that morality and having a conscience shit like you do. Just laughed like it was funny how all those entrails spill out like that and stretch so easily -- because, you know, it is funny." *long, sharp look*

Frigga: "..."

Odin: *slow grin* "Anyway, a year goes by and here she is, popping out this thing. And I figured, well, you're not much better than a human anyway, being Vanir, certainly not good enough for even the lowest Aesir, let alone me, but at least that mortal-goat was a warrior, not a filthy witch like you. -This- kid might actually have some backbone. So raise it for me."

Frigga: "Husband."

Odin: "Yes?"

Frigga: "I want a child of my own."

Odin: "Did I not just say you weren't good enough for any Aesir?"

Frigga: "Our marriage -- and the newly-sealed Vanir alliance which hinges upon it -- is predicated upon my having a child, husband, and so I would ask you to think on it well." *gives him a long look*

Odin: "Fine, whatever. I'm gonna go slaughter a few Jotun for awhile and think about that. I saw a couple on Midgard and remembered that I hadn't culled the herd lately. The warriors are getting restless anyway."

\--time passes--

Odin: "Here, wife." *dumps child in lap*

Frigga: *holds up black-haired boy* *stares* "...Did you actually have sex with a Jotun?"

Odin: *roars at her a bit in disgust*

Frigga: "Well, what am I supposed to do with it then? I thought you hated these things."

Odin: "You wanted a child of your own, didn't you? There." *points at it* "Problem solved."

Frigga: *stares at him*

Odin: "It's not like the little monster doesn't suit you. I think I heard some of those Jotun freaks yelling about mercy. I even caught a few treating our own Aesir wounded! Had to burn the warriors' wounds clean after killing the lot of them. Disgusting things; don't know where they've been."

Frigga: *stares at him*

Odin: *throws up his hands in the air* *stomps away*

Frigga: *stares at the black-haired child*

*child stares back*

Frigga: "...I think I'll call you Loki."

*child giggles up at her*

Frigga: *smiles down at him gently* "We will do great things together, you and I."

~*~*~*~*~*~


End file.
